


Toys

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [41]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Gen, High School, POV Inanimate Object, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Inspired by Calvin & Hobbes and Toy Story





	

Scott can feel it coming. The age Mitch will be when he stops playing with Scott for good. Mitch has lasted a long time, as far as kids go, longer than most, and Scott is lucky to have had him. But it hurts nonetheless, the fact that Mitch spends less and less time at home, in his bedroom, playing with Scott. These days he spends his time at school and at choir and at theater rehearsals and at piano lessons, more and more things that take up his afternoons. He has homework and friends and obligations. He doesn’t have time for playing anymore. He doesn’t have time for Scott.

Sighing, Scott adjusts his position on the bed so he can look out the window. He’s waiting for Mitch’s car. Mitch has a car now. Scott should be thrilled that Mitch has kept him around for so many years. Mitch is growing up, and it’s been a privilege to watch.

He keeps wondering if he should talk to Mitch about this, but what would be the point? Mitch will say he’ll never stop playing with Scott, and Scott will feel better until Mitch leaves for school again, and then the realization will set in: Mitch will leave him one day. One day soon. There’s nothing Scott can do to stop it. Mitch will just… grow out of him. He’ll come home one day and forget to say hello. He’ll bring home a boyfriend that won’t understand. He’ll go off to college and leave Scott on his childhood bed, and he’ll push Scott to the floor when he’s home for Christmas break.

The car pulls up in the driveway. Mitch trudges up the front walk, and Scott hears the front door open and close. A few moments later, Mitch’s bedroom door bursts open and Mitch practically collapses on his bed, pulling Scott into his arms and squeezing him tight.

“Oh my god, I wish I could take you to school with me,” Mitch grumbles. “Zach talked to me today and I wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear into the floor. It was terrible. I was such an idiot. He probably thinks I don’t know how to talk. I don’t even remember what I said to him. I was just staring at him like an idiot. That was like my one chance and I ruined it because I’m an _idiot_.”

“You’re not an idiot,” Scott murmurs. He’s stuck on the first thing Mitch said. He wishes Mitch would take him to school too.

“Maybe I’ll just say I’m sick and stay home tomorrow,” Mitch says. “We could watch cartoons all day and not even think about boys.”

“Yeah, that’s likely.” One, Mitch wouldn’t skip school when he has so many tests coming up, and two, since Mitch figured out he liked boys, Mitch is _always_ thinking about boys. “It would be fun, though. We could play like we used to.”

“Yeah,” Mitch replies wistfully. “I miss playing with you like we used to.”

Scott’s heart aches.

Mitch rolls over onto his back and leaves Scott lying on his chest. “I never wanna grow up,” he whispers. “It’s all happening too fast now and I hate it. I don’t like being nervous around people I used to think were friends. I miss my sister taking me to school. I wanna drag you everywhere with me so I’m never alone.”

“I’ll always be here,” Scott tells him. “I love you, and you don’t have to be alone, not ever.”

“I love you too, Scotty.”

Mitch presses his lips to Scott’s head and inhales deeply. Scott asked him once, what he smells like to Mitch, and Mitch said _comfort_.

Scott’s going to savor every moment he has left with Mitch, and he’s going to comfort Mitch as much as he possibly can.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
